¡Hola, papá Dante!
by MaryAnne Stripes
Summary: Dante rescata a una niña de un incendio en Fortuna, pero la chica pierde la memoria, y lo único que recuerda es su nombre ¡y a Dante! Dante se queda con la tutela de la niña, sin saber que el tiempo influirá "magníficamente" en su protegida. ¿Qué pasará ahora que su "hija" ha crecido? Pasen y lean n.n Capítulo piloto [TERMINADO]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo otro fic de DMC...Es un Dante x Oc! Wiiii! Me gustan los Oc's n.n Ojalá les guste el capítulo piloto y me dejen review con su crítica constructiva y su opinión :)**_

**_¡Disfruten!_**

**_~MaryAnne~_**

* * *

><p>- Devil May Cry - contestó el albino, pegando el teléfono <em>vintage<em> a su oído. Espero a que le dieran el código correcto y sonrió con satisfacción cuando así fue - De inmediato.

Colgó y se levantó de su escritorio.

- _Showtime! _- exclamó para sí.

Iría solo, ya que Trish y Lady estaban haciendo otros encargos, también. Era mejor así. De esa manera, podría disfrutar la pelea para él solo.

Llegó en su antiguo auto rojo hacia la zona que el cliente le había indicado. Un barrio bajo en el que todos corrían despavoridos calle arriba por el aparente incendio que estaba llevando lugar detrás de todos. Dante caminó hacia adelante, entre el gentío.

Corrió y se topó con tres enormes demonios con ojos rojo carmesí. Su cuerpo era negro y tenía rastros de fuego en sus extremidades. Escupían fuego, también.

Dante asintió.

- Um...Supongo que ustedes son los que están detrás de esto - dijo, sacando a Rebellion por detrás de su espalda - Sería increíble hacer una barbacoa con este buen fuego, pero no traje lo necesario. Ni modo. Tendré que acabar con ustedes.

Dos de los tres demonios rugieron y escupieron fuego hacia Dante, que esquivó las llamaradas grácilmente.

Dio estocadas rápidas y certeras contra los demonios. Fue más fácil de lo que aparentaban.

- Un enemigo al que le tomas la medida... - reflexionó Dante, clavando el filo de su espada contra la cabeza de un demonio - ...no es un enemigo.

El fuego disminuyó cuando acabó con ellos, pero no se apagó del todo. Escuchó sirenas cercanas al lugar.

- Este es trabajo de los bomberos- dijo, antes de dar media vuelta y seguir su camino.

- ¡Mamá! - escuchó que alguien gritó. Una voz aguda y apagada.

Dante se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos de par en par. Miró a los lados y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Oh...Una epifanía-

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - volvió a escuchar esa voz.

Volteó hacia el piso más alto de un edificio de 8 pisos en llamas.

- Puta madre... - gruñó.

Corrió hacia el edificio, se impulsó y saltó, llegando rápido al sexto piso. Tosió por el humo que inundaba el lugar y tiró la puerta de la habitación en la que había aterrizado. Corrió hacia el pasillo principal y subió las escaleras, evitando los tablones de madera incendiándose en lugares cercanos a él.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdenme! - sollozó la niña más fuerte.

Dante siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al octavo piso. Tiró lo poco que quedaba de la puerta de la habitación de donde provenían los gritos, y entró. Miró el centro de la habitación. Una niña que no debía superar los 8 años, cabello negro y ojos azules trataba de encontrar una salida en esa habitación inundada de humo y fuego.

Dante tomó impulso otra vez y atravesó las llamas, cayendo en el pasillo cerca de la sala.

- Tranqui, nena...Voy a sacarte de aquí - gruñó Dante, cruzándose ese estrecho pasillo con dificultad.

La niña lo miró con ojos llorosos.

- ¿P-Papi? - preguntó.

Dante la miró con sorpresa, y sin dejar de avanzar, cada vez más cerca de salir de ese condenado pasillo.

Se escuchó un estruendo justo después de que Dante saliera del pasillo y una viga cayó desde el lugar donde estaba la niña.

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Dante, saltando hacia la menor para protegerla, pero la viga logró golpear la cabeza de la niña estrepitosamente.

Dante la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras más partes del techo caían detrás de él. Miró a la niña, que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

- No me jodas...No me jodas... - suplicó Dante, examinado a la niña.

Acarició su cabeza y se alivió al darse cuenta de que sólo fue el golpe, pero nada grave.

La cargó y saltó hacia la ventana de la casa. Rompió el cristal y se preparó para caer bajo las miradas impactadas del cuerpo de policía, bomberos, y personas chismosas que se encontraban detrás.

Dante dobló las rodillas y cayó al suelo. Aguardó en esa posición unos segundos antes de levantarse, con la niña aún en brazos.

- _Tarán! _- canturreó Dante para sí.

Las ambulancias llegaron y Dante se acercó.

- ¿Es su hija? - preguntó un paramédico, acostando a la niña en la camilla de la ambulancia.

- Muy chistoso. No. Fue una niña que rescaté en el octavo piso - respondió él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Vaya, tuvo mucha suerte.

Dante miró al joven paramédico frente a él con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque nadie sobrevivió - respondió el muchacho, antes de cerrarle las puertas de la ambulancia a Dante en la cara.

El aludido siguió viendo al frente, tratando de digerir la información.

Esa pobre mocosa se quedaría sola.

Suplicaba que sus padres fueran a salvarla, y nunca llegarían...

"Salieron...", pensó Dante, casi suplicó - "Salieron, pero regresarán por ella".

Se dio la vuelta y se subió a su auto.

Al llegar a _Devil May Cry_, contó el dinero que había ganado de ese encargo, pero se sintió vacío. Como si el dinero por un trabajo bien hecho no pudiera confortarlo.

- Ay, mocosa...

* * *

><p>Dante encendió la televisión y le propinó varios golpes para que pudiera verse bien el canal de las noticias...¡Quién diría! ¡Ahora las vacas volarían!<p>

Había tenido tantos pedidos (bueno, más de lo normal), que no había podido dedicar un rato a saber de la mocosa. Y había escuchado de un hombre en una cafetería que darían un reportaje especial sobre el incendio.

- _Bueno, Jane, creo que tienes un catastrófico informe que darnos, ¿cierto? _- dijo el hombre del noticiero, revisando los papeles frente a él.

Dante tomó una rebana de pizza y se la llevó a la boca, comiéndola sin usar las manos.

- _Así es, Kevin. Hace 6 días por las 10:45 de la noche, un incendio tomó lugar en el barrio bajo de Fortuna. El trabajo de los cuerpos de policía, bomberos y ambulancias realizaron investigaciones y chequeos alrededor de la zona._

_- Se dice que no hubo sobreviviente, incluso uno que salió de ahí - _dijo Kevin Sanders, viendo a Jane Bronte con interés.

Dante abrió la boca al escuchar "...incluso uno que salió de ahí", haciendo que la pizza que mantenía en su boca cayera a la mesa frente a él.

_- Sí, el señor Robert Whitman falleció por quemaduras de tercer grado _- afirmó Jane.

Dante respiró al fin y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Hijos de la gran...puta - gruñó, molesto.

Regresó su vista al televisor, y tomó otra rebanada de pizza.

_- Hubo una sobreviviente a este fatídico incendio. Hicimos una entrevista con la suertuda niña que sobrevivió._

_- Bien, veámosla_ - apremió Kevin, viendo al frente.

En la pantalla salió la niña a la que Dante había salvado, sentada en una camilla de hospital y con la típica bata blanca característica del lugar.

_- Hola, hermosa. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Yo...creo que...Mallory...No lo recuerdo._

_- Qué bonito nombre. Mallory._

_La niña de ojos azul marino sonrió._

_- Bueno, ¿recuerdas algo sobre el incendio? - preguntó Jane, acercando el micrófono a la niña._

_- Yo...Sí. Recuerdo que...mi papá llegó a salvarme..._

Dante enarcó una ceja y miró al televisor, comiendo otra rebanada.

_- Qué bonito. ¿Tú papá está aquí? ¿Cómo es? - preguntó Jane con voz dulce._

_- No. Creo que él no está aquí. Él es un hombre muy guapo. Tiene el cabello blanco y ojos azules muy claros y bonitos._

Dante escupió la pizza y tosió para pasarse ese bocado que se le había atorado al escuchar a la niña decir eso. Volvió a respirar y miró su reflejo en la ventana mientras escuchaba la entrevista.

_- Entonces, debe ser un hombre muy lindo._

_- ¡Sí! Tiene una gabardina roja y un collar plateado._

- Ay, puta madre, sí soy yo - chilló Dante.

¿Cuántos hombres con cabello blanco y ojos azules existen en el mundo? Pero aún más importante...

¿Por qué esa niña lo creía su papá?

Miró la televisión desde su lugar y ladeó la cabeza.

_- Qué historia más conmovedora, ¿no crees, Jane?_

_- Así es, Kevin. Están empezando las investigaciones para hallar al padre de la menor Mallory Barton con las características que la pequeña detalló a las autoridades..._

- ¡Me lleva! - exclamó Dante, desesperado.

Tocaron la puerta repetidas veces. Dante abrió la puerta, tembloroso.

- ¿Dante Sparda? - preguntó un hombre de traje negro y cabello oscuro.

- Él vive... - dijo Dante con su característico tono bromista.

- ¡Papá! - gritó una niña detrás del hombre, lanzándose contra Dante.

Dante la vio, horrorizado. No por el inocente y tierno aspecto de la niña, sino por el hecho de que le había dicho "papá".

- Tiene que firmar unos papeles y-

- Aguante, aguante...Creo que debería pasar - cortó Dante, abriendo la puerta.

El hombre de traje entró, algo consternado por la acción del albino. Dante se dio la vuelta, pero la niña se había aferrado a su pierna izquierda como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- O-Oye... - empezó Dante, agitando la pierna en el aire.

- ¡No! ¡No te suelto! - rió la niña.

Dante bajó la pierna y miró el techo, rogando por paciencia.

- ¿Qué quiere tratar, señor Sparda? - preguntó el hombre de traje, probablemente abogado, tomando asiento en el sofá de Dante.

Dante miró a la niña y fingió una sonrisa cuando esta lo miró.

- ¿Quieres jugar? ¡¿Quieres jugar?! - preguntó Dante, con el mismo tono con el que se le tienta a un cachorro.

La niña sonrió y asintió, aún pegada a la pierna de Dante.

- Búscale un _palitroche_ a papi, nena - canturreó Dante.

- ¿_Palitroche_? ¡Bueno! - exclamó la niña, soltando a Dante.

- Ok, ok. Mira. Hay muchos en el parque de la esquina - mintió Dante, guiando a la niña a la puerta de _Devil May Cry_.

- ¡Señor Sparda! - exclamó el abogado, casi indignado.

- Chitón... - dijo Dante, callando al hombre - Ve, pero no muy lejos, ¿sí?

- Oye, papi...¿Y cómo es un palitroche? - preguntó la niña con inocencia.

- Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

- ¡Ok! ¡No tardo! - gritó la niña, corriendo hacia el parque de la esquina.

- Sí, ándale...Vete por la sombrita - rió Dante, cerrando la puerta. Enseguida cerró, miró al hombre con los ojos bien abiertos - Esa cosa no es mi hija.

Se sentó en el sillón de orejas frente al abogado.

- Señor-Sparda... - murmuró el abogado, llevándose una mano a la frente con exasperación. Suspiró, se acomodó sus lentes y miró a Dante con severidad - La niña nos dio un retrato completo de usted. No hay nadie más que concuerde con la descripción.

Dante lo miró con "cara de póquer".

- T-Tengo un hermano gemelo, ¿sabe? - dijo Dante.

El abogado volvió a llevarse la mano a la frente.

- Señor Sparda...Su hermano me firmó esto... - dijo el abogado, revolviendo papeles en su maletín.

- ¡Oh! ¿Sigue vivo, abogado...em...?

- Tucker...Liam Tucker...

- Ah, señor Tucker...

- Mire - dijo Tucker, tendiéndole un documento a Dante.

Él lo tomó y reconoció la perfecta caligrafía de su hermano.

_"Dante...No seas idiota y hazte responsable de tus actos._

_Y ni pienses mencionar que tienes un hermano gemelo porque yo_

_me deslindo de toda responsabilidad y/o parentesco contigo._

_No lo tomes a mal...pero te odio. Ojalá y la pobre escoria humana sobreviva_

_a la agonía de tener que compartir un espacio vital contigo._

_Espero que aprendas la lección y dejes de hacer tamañas tonterías._

_Eterno odio, Vergil Sparda"_.

- ¡Qué hijo de puta! - chilló Dante, tirando el papel junto a él.

- Señor...

- Perdone...Escuche, le diré cómo fueron las cosa en realidad. Yo salvé a la niña y-

- Eso ya lo sé - dijo Tucker con monotonía.

- ¿Eh?

- Sé que usted la salvó y que no es su padre. Su padre se llamaba Jack Barton y está muerto, al igual que su esposa, Mina Barton.

Dante abrió la boca con sorpresa.

- Pero...Entonces...

- La niña sufrió una contusión grave por un golpe. Fue llevada inmediatamente al Hospital Central y el único rostro que ella recuerda...es el de usted.

El semi-demonio miró al suelo con repentina tristeza. ¿El único rostro que recordaba?

- Señor Sparda...

- Yo soy un cazador de demonios...Y tengo deudas hasta con la señora de la tienda...Dudo poder darle un futuro pertinente a esa niña.

Miró a Tucker con seriedad.

- Mire, podemos hacer algo...No sea el padre de la niña. Sólo sea su tutor legal. Mallory viviría en uno de los centros del estado, mientras usted se ocupa de verla y, de cierta forma, procurar su felicidad.

Tocaron la puerta animadamente. Dante se levantó.

- Disculpe... - dijo.

Abrió la puerta y Mallory lo miró con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? - preguntó Dante en el umbral.

- No te vayas a enojar...Pero no encontré el palitroche... - dijo con infantil tono enfadado.

Dante caminó con ella hacia la sala y ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Mallory llevaba ambas manos juntas como si protegiera algo.

- ¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿qué traes en las manos? - preguntó Dante.

- Esto - dijo la niña, abriendo la mano.

Una hermosa mariposa negra voló alrededor de ellos.

- Es preciosa... - murmuró la niña.

Dante miró a Mallory con profundidad. Era hermosa. Tierna, delicada y alegre.

- ¿Señor Sparda? - preguntó el abogado Tucker, captando la atención del albino.

Dante lo miró y sonrió un poco.

- Acepto el trato. ¿Dónde firmo?

Después de ese día, Dante visitaba a su pequeña protegida todos los lunes, miércoles y sábados. Pasaron así dos meses, y la visitaba lunes y jueves.

- ¡Hola, papá Dante! - exclamaba siempre la niña, abrazando a Dante.

- Santo Dios... - se quejaba él con cansancio.

Luego dos años, y cambió a todos los viernes. Hasta que dejó de visitarla.

Pero nunca se olvidó de ella.

* * *

><p>- Recuérdame, ¿por qué dejo que te quedes aquí? - preguntó Dante, mirando a Vergil con desprecio.<p>

Vergil estaba recostado sobre el sillón rojo de la sala, mientras hojeaba confortablemente su libro.

- Porque de no ser por tus préstamos atrasados, no habrían ordenado vender todo dentro de ¡mi! casa.

Dante puso los ojos en blanco al recordarlo.

- Bueno, bueno...Voy a ver de qué manera taparé el hueco de la pared de arriba.

- Ándale, pues... - dijo Vergil.

Dante lo miró, molesto.

- ¿No vas a ayudarme? - Dante le dijo, expectante.

- No. Adiós.

Dante bufó y subió hacia el piso de arriba.

Vergil se quedó ahí en completa paz...Hasta que 20 minutos después, tocaron la puerta, interrumpiendo su momento de paz.

Gruñó, marcó la página en la que se quedó y abrió la puerta con severidad.

- ¿Quién-? ¡Ah! - exclamó Vergil, antes de quedar atrapado sobre el pecho exuberante de una joven.

- ¡Papá! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! - exclamó la chica, abrazando a Vergil con fuerza.

Vergil trató de separarse de aquel pervertido y sofocante abrazo.

- Pero...Tú no eres mi papá - dijo la chica, empujando a Vergil ligeramente.

- ¡¿Qué carajos?! - gritó Vergil, al fin libre.

El albino se enderezó y miró a la chica. Una hermosa joven de piel pálida, cabello largo y negro, ojos azul intenso como el mar, y cuerpo bien formado.

- Se parece mucho a mi tutor...Disculpe lo de hace un momento. Mi nombre es-

- ¿Quién está-? - empezó Dante, bajando de las escaleras y caminando hacia la puerta. Examinó a la chica con detenimiento - Ay, puto...¿Mallory?

El rostro de la chica se iluminó. Entró corriendo y abrazó a Dante con fuerza.

- ¡Hola, papá Dante! - gritó Mallory como era su costumbre desde que él la visitaba.

Dante se dejó abrazar con algo de sorpresa. Miró hacia el pecho de su protegida y sonrió lujuriosamente.

- Santo Dios... - repitió él su frase, en tono seductor.

Vergil miró la escena, confundido.

"¿No es la mocosa que puso bajo su tutela?", se preguntó Vergil, "Por Sparda, _cuanto _ha _crecido _esa niña...", pensó, dándole un tic en el ojo al recordar la exuberancia de Mallory.

Dante habló con Mallory un largo rato en la sala, mientras Vergil se encargaba del hueco de la pared de arriba.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuánto piensas quedarte? - preguntó Dante, comiendo su helado de fresa con tranquilidad.

- Bueno, pensaba estar fuera hasta el día de mi "cumpleaños" - Mallory marcó las comillas en el aire con gesto simpático - Tienen mi acta de nacimiento, así que ya pude recordar cuándo es mi cumpleaños.

- Qué bien. ¿Y cuántos cumples, anciana? - bromeó Dante.

Mallory rió de buena gana. Una risa frágil y cristalina que dejó a Dante con la cuchara tamborileando el borde de su copa.

- Yo... - empezó Mallory.

Dante se levantó y se dispuso a sacar más crema batida del anaquel superior en la cocina.

- ¿Cuánto? - apremió Dante, estirándose para alcanzar el bote.

Sintió un cálido cuerpo rodearlo por la espalda, y unas manos acariciando su pecho.

- Cumplo 18...Dante - murmuró Mallory en su oído.

- ¡¿Qué putas-?! - exclamó Dante, nervioso, antes de resbalarse hacia un costado y caer al suelo.

Mallory lo miró con preocupación.

- ¡Papá Dante! - exclamó, acuclillándose junto a él.

Dante la miró. Su hermoso rostro...

- ¡18 años! ¡Ah! ¡M-M-Mira qué buen plan! - dijo Dante, poniéndose en cuatro y limpiando la sangre que salió de su nariz con una servilleta que se había caído al suelo.

Se levantó y miró a Mallory con seriedad.

- Escucha, nena. No puedes ponerte detrás de la gente cuando esté desprevenida - inquirió Dante, señalando a la chica aún de cuclillas.

- No. Ya lo sé - Mallory se levantó y acarició su brazo con culpa - Por eso yo lo prefiero por delante.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Dante.

- ¿Qué de qué? Me gusta abrazar a la gente delante de ellos porque así puedo ver su sonrisa - dijo ella, acunando el rostro de Dante entre sus manos.

- M-Mallory...Me haces mal pensar...

Mallory lo miró con felicidad.

- Ya me lo han dicho. Los doctores dicen que alguna clase de atrofia en el orden de las palabras por el golpe que recibí "aquella vez".

- Ah...Mira... - dijo Dante, mirando el suelo con cansancio.

- Dante...

Él la miró. Mallory lo volvió a tomar del rostro y le sonrió.

- Sonríe para mí - dijo ella.

Dante la miró a los ojos y sonrió de lado.

- Qué bueno que regresaste, Lory... - dijo él con sincera alegría.

Ella asintió y se acercó peligrosamente a él. Dante contuvo el aliento con sorpresa.

- ¿Y dónde duermo yo? - preguntó Mallory al final.

- E-En la habitación de huéspedes... - dijo él, ladeando la cabeza para evitar más contacto.

- ¡Ok! - rió ella, separándose.

Volteó y abrazó a Dante con ternura.

- Te extrañé, papi... - murmuró la chica.

Dante acarició su cabello.

- Y yo a ti...Largo de aquí...

Mallory rió y Dante la guió a su habitación. Dante y ella rieron bajito al observar al fondo del pasillo, junto a la habitación de huéspedes, que Vergil sí había cubierto el hueco de la pared...Y se había quedado dormido junto a la remodelación que quedó perfectamente simétrica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá me dejen un review con su opinión yo crítica sobre esta parte ^u^ Creo que ya se ve como por dónde va la cosa, ¿no? Si se me ocurre otra parte, su**_**pongo que seguiré :)**

**Hasta ahora!**


	2. Chapter 2: ¡Es mío!

_**De verdad, lamento la tardanza! Ahora sí estoy más inspirada, y por ende, mi mente se buggea y no me apuro mucho, pero espero poder compensarlo ahora :)**_

_**Gracias a las personas que me han dejado review y me han dicho su opinión, y también las que leen y apoyan esta historia tan rara y random. Y vuelvo a disculparme por mi tardanza, criaturitas infernales, pero la vida ._.**_

_**¡Enjoy!**_

**_~MaryAnne~_**

* * *

><p>Dante observó como "su hija" limpiaba la antigua guitarra que estaba pegada en la pared de Devil May Cry.<p>

Mallory llevaba ahí dos días y era increíblemente tierna...Y sexy. Era muy inteligente para una chica de 17 años...Y sexy. Y también era sexy...

- Oye, Lory, creo que esa guitarra ya no tiene arreglo. Me refiero, lleva años conmigo y no creo que la puedas reparar.

Mallory sonrió radiante. Se subió las mangas de su camisa roja de manga larga y gruñó.

- No hay nada que no pueda hacer. Un amigo mío me enseñó a reparar una guitarra como esta. Puedo hacerlo. Tú confía, papi.

Dante suspiró y se levantó.

- Ten cuidado, ¿sí? - dijo, dando media vuelta.

- No le haré ni un rasguño - rió ella, empezando.

- No lo...decía por la guitarra - murmuró bajito.

Mallory logró escucharlo y volteó a verlo con sorpresa, antes de que desapareciera por la puerta del Devil May Cry.

- Papá... - suspiró Mallory, viendo la puerta, confundida.

Regresó a su trabajo. Abrió con cuidado el cuerpo de la guitarra y empezó a limpiar parte por parte del circuito de esa vieja guitarra eléctrica.

* * *

><p>- ¿Tu hija, dices? - preguntó Lady, tomando un buen trago de brandy.<p>

- Sí. Te dije que es mi...Bueno, no es mi hija biológica. Digo, ¡no tengo tan mala suerte!, pero es mi protegida legal.

- ¿Tú? ¿Mala suerte? - rió Lady.

- Ok, ok...Eres una sarcástica maldita...Sólo tengo que encargarme de ella hasta su fiesta de 18...

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya salió el asunto! Tú quieres celebrarle a tu apetecible protegida una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Dante miró a los lados.

- No soy tan obvio, ¿verdad? - gruñó Dante, dando un sorbo a su vaso de vodka.

- Ja, ja, ja...Pues, si quieres mi ayuda, olvídalo.

- Sólo quiero que me prestes dinero.

Lady sonrió malévolamente y trató de calmar el tic en el ojo izquierdo que le había dado.

- ¿Más...? ¡¿Quieres pedirme aún más?! Hay que tener... - bufó Lady.

- Mira eso te lo pago luego, ¿bien? Es más...Tú te vas a quedarte con el pago entero de mi próxima misión, pero ayúdame. Ayúdame sólo con eso.

Lady enarcó una ceja y miró a Dante con sorpresa.

Nunca había visto a Dante tan centrado. Bien, bien...No hay que romper el entusiasmo del pequeño Dante.

- Ha...¿Cuánto quieres? - preguntó Lady, decidiéndose a ayudar a Dante, al menos un poco.

Dante sonrió y asintió.

"Ojalá lo disfrutes, mocosa...", pensó Dante. "...O tendré que recurrir al plan B".

* * *

><p>- ...Umm...Eh...¿U-Usted es...am...casado?<p>

- No.

- ...Oh...P-Pero tiene una relación, ¿cierto?

- No.

Mallory miró a Vergil desde el otro extremo del sofá rojo de la sala con preocupación.

Llevaba horas tratando de entablar una conversación normal con aquél hombre de gabardina azul que leía un libro junto a ella, pero él era extremadamente frío.

- D-Dígame, ¿qué es lo que más le desagrada? - preguntó Mallory, nerviosa.

- El ruido - respondió Vergil, mirándola al fin.

Mallory tragó grueso.

- ¿Por qué le desagrado? ¿Qué le he hecho? Lo único que quiero es verlo sonreír, Vergil - chilló Mallory, abrazando el brazo de Vergil.

Vergil apretó la mandíbula y miró a Mallory con rabia.

- Estúpida chica voluptuosa... - gruñó Vergil, separándose de ella.

Mallory suspiró.

- Fue por lo de la...Oiga, ¡se parece a mi papá! ¿Yo qué culpa tengo?

- Escucha, no creo que sea necesario que te esfuerces por agradarme. No funcionará, ¿entiendes? - sentenció Vergil, caminando hacia las escaleras.

- P-Pero... - ella se levantó y lo encaró al pie de las escaleras - ¡Yo quiero arreglar las cosas con usted!

Acto seguido, lo tomó de los brazos y se los llevó a la cintura.

- ¿Ve? Sólo necesitaba cariño - sonrió Mallory ampliamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa-?

En ese momento, Dante entró a Devil May Cry y contuvo el aliento ante la escena que estaba presenciando.

- Vergil... - gruñó Dante entre dientes.

- P-Papá... - empezó Mallory, mirándolo con preocupación - No es lo que-

- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi Lory! - gritó Dante, pateando a Vergil por el costado.

Vergil jadeó y dio una vuelta en el suelo, esquivando una patada de Dante.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa, maldito?! - exclamó Vergil, levantándose de un salto - ¡No fui yo, fue tu calenturienta protegida!

Ahora Vergil fue quien pateó a Dante.

- ¡Basta! ¡Dante, espera! - gritó la chica, empujando a Dante hacia atrás con la menor hostilidad posible.

Dante la miró con confusión.

- Lo único que quería era arreglar las cosas con el señor Vergil, pero veo que sólo di más problemas.

"¿Apenas te das cuenta, pequeña idiota?", pensó Vergil, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Mallory...

- ¡Si quieres que me vaya sólo tienes que pedirlo! - proclamó Mallory, con dramático gesto de tristeza.

- No seas... - gruñó Vergil, girándose para largarse del lugar.

Mallory notó el intento de escape del mayor de los gemelos y lo miró.

- Ah, Vergil, ¿no se queda para la cena? Quizás así, podríamos quedar en buenos términos, ya sabe.

Vergil hizo una mueca y abrió la puerta.

- Dudo que sea buena idea, Barton...En fin, yo...

- ¡Dante! - llamó Mallory, pegándose al pecho del caza-demonios - ¿Verdad que tú estás de acuerdo?

Dante miró a Mallory por lo alto y retiró la vista enseguida.

- Yo...Ajá. Supongo que sí.

- ¡Así se habla! ¡Por eso te amo! - vitoreó la chica, dándole un beso a Dante en la comisura de sus labios.

Él se sorprendió un poco por el acto, pero decidió no dar muestra de ello. Después, Mallory empezó a asediar a Vergil para que se quedara, hasta que él accedió con la condición de que ella no volvería a "demostrarle amor".

- Yo me encargo de la cena, papi - comentó Mallory, ordenando la cocina del lugar.

- Como gustes, nena - respondió Dante.

- Oh, por cierto, tu guitarra está en la sala - canturreó ella.

- ¡Wahoo! ¿Enserio la arreglaste?

- ¡Claro! ¡Mallory Barton-Sparda está aquí, y sabe hacer de-todo! - rió Mallory, empezando a cocinar.

Dante salió corriendo como niño en Navidad hacia la sala por sus juguetes.  
>Se topó con su reluciente <em>Gibson <em>negra. Encendió su ampli, conectó la guitarra y se la puso. El típico sonido retumbante de las bocinas se escuchó en la sala de Devil May Cry, y Dante supo que la chica sí la había arreglado.

- ¡Gracias, Lory! - gritó Dante, tocando unos cuantos acordes de su guitarra.

- ¡De nada, Dante! - gritó Mallory desde la cocina.

Dante se quedó jugando con su guitarra un rato hasta que escuchó el sonido de algo cayéndose en el suelo de la cocina. Dejó la guitarra en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia el lugar, totalmente alarmado.

- ¡Mallory! - exclamó Dante, al ver a su protegida sentada entre sarténes en el suelo con gesto de dolor.

- Ou...E-Estoy...Auch... - gimoteó la chica, tallándose la espalda baja con dolor.

Dante corrió a ayudarla y se acuclilló para ver qué le sucedía.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

La tomó de la mano y la jaló. Él se impulsó hacia arriba y tomó a Mallory de la cintura, quedando en una posición "peligrosa".

Ambos se miraron con nerviosismo. Ella se perdió en los orbes azul claro de su tutor, y él en los azul oscuro de su protegida.

- Dan-

La chica no pudo terminar, porque unos cálidos labios ya se había apoderado de los suyos. Ella gimió de sorpresa, antes de tomar a Dante de los hombros con fuerza.

- Umm... - Dante abrió los ojos de par en par y se separó de Mallory - ¡Yo lo lamento! ¡Perdóname! ¡Enserio lo lamento!

Mallory lo miró con aún más sorpresa y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- D-Dante...

El mencionado suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Se preguntaba cómo es que se había atrevido a hacer eso con su protegida; ¡su casi hija! Volvió a suspirar y miró a Mallory con pena.

- Olvida lo que pasó bien...Fue...Fue un impulso. Perdóname, Lory - dijo él, abrazándola.

Ella se quedó petrificada en su lugar.

"Un...¿impulso?", miró a Dante por un costado, "¿Eso significo para ti, Dante? ¿Un mero impulso? ¿No puedo ser nada más que eso?"

* * *

><p>En la cocina se podían observar varios platos con coloridas comidas en ellos, y las mejillas sonrojadas y empapadas de lágrimas de una chica morena.<p>

Ella estaba segura de que haciéndole ver a Dante que le importaba estar con él, le daría una oportunidad. Un espacio en su corazón, no como su hija, sino como alguien a quién amar.

Decidió ordenar los platos, los cuales colocó sobre la plancha que daba a la sala y se ocupó de las bebidas, tratando de controlar sus disparatadas emociones.

Mientras tanto, Dante estaba en su escritorio con las manos en su frente. Intentaba encontrar un sentido a lo que le hizo a Mallory en la cocina, pero no podía hallar otra definición que no fuera: _necesidad_.

Sí. Necesidad de estar con ella y sentirla cerca. Pero él se negaba a darle lugar a esa idea, por lo que solamente lo dejó atrás, dispuesto a darle la espalda a sus sentimientos.

Abrieron la puerta de Devil May Cry. Dos mujeres, una rubia y una morena, entraron al lugar de forma despreocupada

- _Dantelin _- canturreó Trish, caminando hacia el albino.

Dante las miró con molestia.

- ¿Qué quieren aquí? - bufó él, enderezándose.

- ¿Ah? ¿No nos invitas la cena? Al menos, podrías bajarle un 5% a tu deuda con una cena - espetó Lady en tono despectivo.

- ¿Y el 5% es algo de lo que debería sentirme dichoso de bajar?

La de ojos bicolor asintió y pellizcó una mejilla de Dante.

- Claro que sí. ¡Además de que estaremos aquí toda la noche!De todas formas, es un _placer _estar aquí - murmuró Lady, muy cerca de Dante.

Se escuchó un carraspeo junto a ella y volteó, para toparse con la mirada asesina de una muchacha de ojos azul marino parada en la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Dante! - gritó Lory, cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de mirar a Lady con desdén.

- ¡¿Qué pasó, nena?! - gritó él de vuelta, levantándose junto con Lady.

- Ven aquí un momento - llamó ella, tendiéndole la mano.

Él suspiró, volteó a ver a las chicas a modo de disculpa y tomó la mano de su protegida. Mallory lo atrajo hacia sí, y le dedicó una sonrisita arrogante y victoriosa a la morena, que sólo bufó y se cruzó de brazos junto a Trish.

- ¿Qué necesitas? - preguntó Dante, ya dentro de la cocina.

- Yo...Necesito que...me ayudes a llevar los platos - se inventó Mallory a gran velocidad.

Dante asintió y empezó a acomodar todo lo que se llevaría. Mallory lo miraba de reojo, y se sentía tan nerviosa de tenerlo cerca que decidió empezar una conversación.

- ¿A dónde fue el señor Vergil? - preguntó ella.

- Ah, fue a buscar otro libro o algo así... - respondió Dante.

- ¿Él lee mucho? Porque desde que llegué el estaba muy metido en un libro muy raro...¿Qué clase de libro crees que sea?

Dante miró el suelo y apretó los puños.

- No lo sé...¿Te gusta? - preguntó él en un susurro.

Mallory contuvo el aliento y lo miró con tristeza.

- Dante...

Él decidió contenerse y le sonrió de lado.

- Era sólo una pregunta, nena. ¡No te esponjes! - dijo él, sacudiendo con ternura el largo cabello negro de Mallory.

Tomó unos cuatro platos de espagueti y salió de la cocina.  
>¿Por qué estaba tan frustrado? Quizás por cómo los había encontrado cuando regresó de su misión. Vergil tomándola de la cintura, y ella sonriéndole con esa radiante y cálida sonrisa...<p>

Simplemente, se frustró.

Dejó los platos súbitamente sobre la mesa y se sentó en su escritorio. Se llevó las manos a la frente y miró a la nada.

- ¿Qué tienes, querido?

Dante miró a la exuberante rubia frente a él con desgano.

- Trish...

Ella sonrió y se apoyó junto a él, chocando su hombro con el de Dante.

- Te veo muy desanimado - comentó Trish, acariciando la barbilla del albino con suavidad.

- No, como crees... - dijo él, algo confundido por las caricias de su compañera.

Trish rió y bajó su mano desde el pecho descubierto de Dante hasta su abdomen bajo y...Mallory salió de la cocina.

La chica miró la traviesa mano de la rubia y soltó un estruendoso grito.

Dante y Trish miraron a Mallory con sorpresa por el grito que soltó.

- Lory...¿Qué putas te-? - empezó Dante, antes de que ella lo cortara.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cá-lla-te! - exclamó ella, sacudiéndose el cabello con desesperación.

Lady bajó a la sala y miró a todos con desdén.

- ¡¿Ahora qué hice mal?! - exclamó Dante, levantándose de su silla.

- Ya vine... - anunció Vergil, entrando a la sala de Devil May Cry.  
>Miró la escena con expectación y se inclinó en la pared.<p>

- Mejor...Observo - murmuró para sí.

Mallory miró a Dante otra vez.

- ¿Que qué hiciste mal? ¡¿Que qué hiciste mal?!

- ¡Sí! ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Estás así desde que pasó "tú sabes qué" en la cocina! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

- ¡Eres mi papá! ¡Eres mío! ¡Es mío! - exclamó la chica, abrazando a Dante con fuerza. Trató de ocultar su rostro lloroso en el cálido pecho de Dante - ¡No voy a dejar que nadie lo toque, par de tontas! ¡No lo permitiré!

"Nadie lo va a tocar...", pensó Mallory, "Nadie va a tocar...a _mi Dante_..."

* * *

><p>Esa noche todos cenaron un poco tensos. Nadie habló. Y Vergil fue el primero en irse, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada algo extraña a Mallory. Era una mirada inquisitiva, casi cómplice.<br>¿De qué se trataría? La chica no lo sabía.

Enseguida se fue a la cama cuando acabó la cena, no sin antes lavar su plato y acomodarlo.

Dante se quedó ahí, despidiendo y disculpándose con Lady y Trish por la actitud rara de su protegida. Ellas se sonrieron y asintieron a modo de aceptación, para luego irse del lugar.

El caza-demonios se quedó viendo el vacío, pensando en las palabras de Mallory.

"¡Eres mío! ¡Es mío!", había gritado Mallory.

Pero Dante sabía que eso era doble sentido. Sí, eso era. No lo decía por ser su papá, y él lo sospechaba.

Encendió su teléfono y miró su calendario. "Es mañana...Tu cumpleaños tendrá que ser adelantado, querida hija...", pensó Dante con determinación.

Caminó hacia el refrigerador de la cocina, sacó una lata de cerveza y unos chocolates franceses que había conseguido para el cumpleaños de Mallory. Bebió la cerveza en dos sorbos, envalentonándose; y salió disparado hacia la planta alta, con la caja de chocolates en la mano.

Se plantó frente a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, habitación donde se quedaba Mallory, y tocó dos veces.

- ¿Lory...? Abre, ¿quieres? - preguntó débilmente.

Se escuchó el ruido de una puerta del otro lado y unos pasos acercándose.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó la morena, agitando su largo cabello mojado.

Dante la miró, nervioso por los planes que tenía con su protegida.

- Feliz...cumpleaños adelantado...Bueno, son las dos de la mañana, así que técnicamente ya es tu cumpleaños... - se excusó el mayor, cediéndole la caja roja de chocolates a Mallory.

Ella arqueó una ceja y sonrió un poco.

- L-Lo sé...Excusa estúpida... - suspiró él, creyendo que sus planes se fueron al traste.

- Bien...Entonces, ya tengo 18, según tú - inquirió la chica.

- Así es.

Ella sonrió un poco y abrió la puerta.

- Pasa. Hay que celebrar mi vejez.

Dante sonrió radiante y entró a la habitación. Se sentó al borde de la cama y miró a Mallory.

Se veía muy hermosa, con el cabello revuelto y mojado; su camisa roja de tirantes y ese pequeño short pegado...

Bajó la mirada, y ella se sentó junto a Dante.

- ¿Quieres? - preguntó Mallory, rompiendo el pequeño silencio.

Dante miró la caja y tomó un chocolate.

- Gra-

Mallory lo había tomado de la barbilla y volteado hacia ella. Él miró los labios de la chica, pero se contuvo.

- ¿Bebiste? - preguntó la menor, soltándolo con molestia.

Él recuperó el aliento y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa de cinismo.

- Un poco, sí. Pero, eso no importa, porque tú ya tienes permiso.

- Ja, ja...De cierta forma. Sí - se llevó un chocolate a la boca y sonrió.

- Bueno, quiero que sepas unas cosas de...mayores, nena.

- ¿Cómo qué?

Dante tragó en seco y la miró.

- No lo sé...Quizás, sobre relaciones. Podría contarte lo que quisieras - dijo con fingida seriedad.

Mallory rió y lo miró con atención. "¿Tú con relaciones seria, papi? ¡Ja! No puedes ni permanecer mucho con un gato..."

- A ver, s_eñor _Dante, explíqueme cómo fueron sus experiencias - musitó Mallory, divertida por la situación.

Dante se aclaró la garganta y miró a su protegida.

- ¿Has sentido una tremenda atracción por alguien en tu vida? - preguntó al final.

Ella se enserió.

- ...Sí.

El mayor sintió una repentina punzada de dolor en el pecho al escuchar su respuesta, pero ¡él había preguntado!

- B-Bien...¿Qué sientes cuando ves a esa persona? - preguntó él, tomando otro chocolate.

- Yo...Siento como si mi corazón se me subiera a la garganta, y lo único que quiero es estar junto a esa persona y ver que esté bien...

- ¿Nunca has deseado estar a su lado...para siempre?

Mallory miró la caja frente a ella y sonrió con ternura.

- Sí...Pero no es posible.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó él, interesado por saber que clase de animal rechazaría estar con ella.

- Porque...él está muy ocupado. Tiene una agencia en la que trabaja y está rodeado de chicas hermosas y exuberantes...Él se olvidó de mí durante 8 años y ahora...

Dante contuvo el aliento y miró el suelo con vergüenza, sabiendo a qué se refería la chica. Ella cerró los ojos un poco y se recostó en el hombro de Dante. Perdió la noción del tiempo en esa posición hasta que Dante habló.

- Nunca me olvidé de ti...

Mallory abrió los ojos y lo miró con profundidad.

- Nunca lo haría. Nunca te olvidaría.

Ambos se besaron. Mallory echó los brazos al cuello del mayor, que profundizó el beso por el acto de aceptación de la chica.

Él mordió el labio inferior de Mallory, y aprovechó el gemido de la menor para adentrar su lengua experta en la boca de Mallory. Ella volvió a gemir y dejó que él hiciera todo, mientras también correspondía lo mejor que podía al beso.

Él la tiró sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre ella, recobrando el control sobre los labios de Mallory.

La chica estaba en el cielo por la atención del mayor, y más cuando sintió una mano cálida recorrer sus muslos con avidez.

- Mmm...Dante... - murmuró ella entre besos.

* * *

><p>Ngh...Dante... - gimió ella.<p>

Dante rió y la miró ¡dormir! plácidamente sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué pasó? - rió él, sospechando lo que su "hija" estaba soñando.

Dejó la caja de chocolates sobre la mesa de noche de la habitación y se levantó, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso a Mallory en la frente.

- Nunca te olvidaría, nena. Nunca, nunca... - murmuró, dándole otro beso.

Se enderezó y se retiró de la habitación, con una brillante sonrisa de picardía por haber dejado a Mallory "con las ganas".


	3. Chapter 3: Hija del Diablo

_- ¡~Miren a la hija del diablo~! ¡~Miren a la hija del diablo~_

_Varios niños se arremolinaron alrededor de una niña de largo cabello negro y ojos azul zafiro.  
>La niña retrocedió, temerosa de que se atrevieran a hacerle algo horrible.<em>

**_Ya veo..._**

_Salió corriendo lo más rápido que le daban sus delgadas y frágiles piernas, tratando de evitar las miradas cargadas de repulsión de la gente de su barrio. Un barrio bajo en Fortuna..._

_Llegó a ese viejo edificio de ladrillos rojo pastoso al que le repugnaba llamar "casa". Corrió por las escaleras del edificio hacia el octavo piso, abriendo la puerta del apartamento que nunca estaba cerrado con llave, puesto que no había cerradura._

_Jadeó tratando de recuperar el aliento, antes de que una sombra larga se posara frente a ella._

**_¿Hija del...? ¿...Diablo?_**

_Miró al hombre desafiante frente a ella y retrocedió._

_- Mallory..._

_Ella bajó la mirada al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por ese hombre._

_- Y-Yo...P-Papá, me..._

_Su lengua la traicionaba. No podía decirle a su padre que había escapado de aquellos que decían que su progenitor era un demonio._

_- Mallory, estás-balbuceando...Será mejor que sigamos practicando tu puntería, querida...hija...mía..._

_- No... - la niña miró como su padre se alejaba de un estrecho pasillo para luego adentrarse en una pequeña sala donde un revólver reposaba sobre una mesa de centro - No, ¡no, papá!_

_Escuchó el sonido del arma al ser recargada y soltó un grito._

_- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Ya bastaaaa! ¡Detenteeee! ¡Aaaaaaah!_

_Su padre la miró con rostro preocupado...¿Su cabello...?_

_- Mallory...¡Mallory! - el hombre la tomó de los hombros. Mallory miró aterrorizada los ojos azul zafiro de su padre, pero estos no eran de tal color..._

_Eran más hermosos y cálidos...Eran azul celeste..._

_- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! - gritó otra vez._

_- ¡Hey! ¡Nena!_

- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Aaah! Ummm...Ha...Ha...

Dante miró a Mallory con preocupación. Ella jadeó, buscando el oxígeno que le faltaba por los gritos que pegó.

- Mallory...Ay, nena... - Dante la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con profundidad.

La chica lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

- D-Dante...Kuh...Dante... - sollozó, devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

Empezó a llorar en su hombro. No recordaba exactamente qué había soñado, pero podía deducir que no había sido nada grato.

- Tranquila...Estoy aquí... - Dante murmuró cálidamente, acariciando el cabello de Mallory.

- Dante...Dante... - repetía ella con necesidad.

- Estoy aquí...Calma...¿Estás mejor? - preguntó él, separándose un poco de su protegida.

Mallory lo miró a los ojos.

"Dante...No tienes idea...de cuánto te debo por salvarme...Por salvarme siempre..."

Sonrió débilmente y acunó el rostro de Dante.

- No...No estoy bien, pero estás tú...

El mayor sonrió un poco y acarició las manos de Mallory con cariño.

- Claro que lo estoy...Tus gritos se escuchaban hasta otras quince calles.

Mallory rió, y Dante se enserió.

- Hey...¿Qué pasó? - preguntó.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

- No...me apetece hablar de eso...Perdón. Estoy bien, Dante.

- Bien, eso espero, Barton...Porque tengo hambre - Dante se levantó de la orilla de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cadera.

Ella se levantó rápidamente, decidida a comenzar bien el día, después de un fatídico sueño que no podía recordar con exactitud.

- ¿Me invitas? - preguntó la chica, regresando a su actitud vívida.

- Eso depende... - volteó a ver a Mallory sobre el hombro - ¿Quién es el que trabaja?

Ella contuvo el aliento y le lanzó una almohada a Dante.

- ¡Ya verás! ¡No te daré tu beso de los buenos días después de mi cumpleaños!

Dante rió, antes de enseriarse. Miró al vacío con preocupación, por lo que Mallory se acercó a él.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa? - preguntó la chica, tomando a Dante con suavidad por los hombros.

- ...Cumpliste...¿18?

Ella asintió. Él regresó su vista al suelo, antes de sacudir su cabeza enérgicamente y bajar corriendo a la sala.

Mallory se quedó ahí, pensando en qué le sucedía a Dante.

* * *

><p>- Señor Sparda...<p>

Dante recordaba esa voz que no escuchaba desde hacía años.

- Señor Tucker... - murmuró él del otro lado de la línea.

- Bueno, seré directo, señor Sparda.

- Adelante. Lo escucho.

El albino se sentó en la mesa de madera del sótano, mirando como Vergil vigilaba la entrada del lugar.

- ...Mallory Barton, ¿cierto? - inquirió Tucker, siendo acompañado en la otra línea por el ruido del papel sobre un escritorio.

- ...Bueno, es Mallory Gwendoline Barton, abogado.

Vergil hizo una mueca y miró a Dante.

"¿Enserio...? ¿Sabes sus dos nombres?", preguntó Vergil, moviendo los labios solamente.

"Investigué...", respondió Dante de la misma forma.

- Ok...Barton...Ella cumplió mayoría de edad hace...um...dos días, me parece, ¿correcto?

Vergil dejó su puesto de vigilancia para acercarse a Dante, escuchando la conversación.

- ...Así es.

Dante no quería responder eso. Sabía lo que vendría luego, y no quería escucharlo, pero debía...

- En ese caso, ella ya es libre de su vínculo legal con usted, señor Sparda. Esto significa que usted ya no es su tutor, ni ella su protegida legal.

Vergil pegó un brinco y se separó un poco, mirando a Dante con inexpresividad fingida.

Dante cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- ¿Qué se va a hacer? - preguntó él, tratando de no gritar, o que le temblara la voz.

- Ella tendrá que seguir con sus estudios universitarios, pero lo hará sin usted.

- ¿Qué...? - Vergil se enderezó y salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

><p>Mallory se encontraba en la sala de Devil May Cry, mirando las armas de Dante con severidad.<p>

"Ebony...Ivory..."

Su corazón se aceleró y sintió algo correr en sus manos.

Acercó su mano a Ebony...antes de que unos pasos agitados la detuvieran.

Volteó hacia las escaleras que daban al sótano de Devil May Cry. Vergil la miró, agitado.

- Vámonos, Barton.

- ¿Q-Qué? ¿A dónde-?

Vergil la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

- Te dije _vámonos_ - gruñó al final.

Ella no pudo responder, pues Vergil ya la estaba empujando fuera del local de Devil May Cry.

* * *

><p>Lady contó hasta 300 mentalmente, tratando de evitar el impulso de golpear a Dante sin pudor alguno.<p>

- Daaaaaaanteeeee - llamó Trish escuetamente.

Él mantuvo su cabeza contra la barra del bar en el que se encontraban los tres cazademonios en ese momento.

- ¡Maldición, Dante! ¡No es el fin del mundo! ¡Además, tú inventaste una nueva forma de incesto legal-!

Trish le cubrió la boca a Lady y negó con la cabeza.

- Es el fin...de mi prudencia - Dante levantó la cabeza - ¡Otro bien cargado!

El bartender asintió y se dispuso a preparar la bebida, mientras Dante apoyaba su barbilla en ambos brazos sobre la barra.

- Ya...No puedo hacer nada más que desearle mucha felicidad con alguien...más...

Trish y Lady hicieron una mueca de preocupación. Lady bebió su brandy, mientras Trish se quedaba pensando hasta que...

- Pendejo idiota... - gruño la rubia, sonriendo desmesuradamente.

Lady y Dante la miraron con sorpresa, a Trish que no solía decir nada.

Ella miró a Dante de vuelta.

- Si ya no es tu protegida, eso significa que ya no tienes nada legal con ella, y puedes acercarte como quieres, ¿verdad...pendejo?

Dante alzó la mirada, cayendo en cuenta de su situación

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Quiero decir que...no me gustó ._. Quería ponerlo dramático, pero se me secó el cerebro y salió esto...Y digo,quiero que Vergil sea aún importante para esta trama, así que trataré de hacerlo mejor si se me ocurre algo. Disculpen por la falta de calidad pero...<em>**

**_¡Hasta ahora!_**

**_~MaryAnne~_**


	4. Chapter 4: Incendio

_**Tarde, pero está :) Ya quiero empezar con el rollo humorístico otra vez, así que procuraré darme prisa!**_

_**Gracias por sus ánimos y reviews, son muy lindos ^u^**_

_**Espero que les guste!**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Q-Qué está haciendo?! ¡Ouch!<p>

Vergil soltó a Mallory bruscamente contra la pared de un callejón y se le acercó peligrosamente.

Ella lo empujó desesperadamente, pero él era muy fuerte.

- ¡Calmada, escoria! - exclamó Vergil, tomando a la chica por las muñecas - No me gusta ser así de brutal, pero no me dejas opción. Esto es lo que va a pasar, Barton: darás una pequeña vuelta por el lugar; cuando hayas encontrado_ lo que perdiste_, me llamas. ¿Entendiste?

La soltó y cayó de rodillas al suelo lleno de cenizas.

- Te dejé unas cuantas pistas por el lugar. Espero que no te importe quedarte sola.

- ¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué me hace esto?! ¡Ya tuve suficiente con que Dante no quiera estar conmigo! - sollozó Mallory, aún en el suelo - ¡Sé que él no es mi padre! ¡Lo recuerdo como tal, pero no lo es...!

Vergil le dio la espalda, y Mallory agachó la cabeza.

- Yo no soy nadie...No...tengo nada especial...Dante me ha protegido y cuidado. Y el hecho de saber que no es mi padre me hizo verlo de una forma diferente...Soy un asco...

- La princesita de papi ya no aguanta...

Mallory contuvo el aliento y miró a Vergil, que seguía de espaldas. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, antes de que el hombre sonriera maliciosamente.

- ...Qué historia tan desagradable...

Y se esfumó con esas palabras.

* * *

><p>Mallory siguió caminando en esa ciudad fantasma que parecía haber sido consumida por el tiempo. Había ceniza en todos lados y cuando trató de salir de ahí se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba cercado.<p>

Se preguntaba qué habría sucedido como para dejar toda una ciudad cercada y prohibida al paso.

Se acercó a una banca de metal oxidada, que tenía un periódico encima. Lo tomó y leyó:

_"GRAN INCENDIO. El domingo del presente mes a las 10:45 p.m un incendio tuvo lugar en una pequeña ciudad de Fortuna, reduciendo todo a cenizas. La ciudad fue declarada pérdida total, por lo que no se llevarán a cabo acciones para restaurar la ciudad, por el temor a que los demonios vuelvan a atacar. Se ha contabilizado sólo dos sobrevivientes a este fatídico suceso: Robert Whitman, de 54 años de edad, diagnosticado con quemaduras de tercer grado; y Mallory Gwendoline Barton, de 8 años de edad, se encuentra hospitalizada por una contusión craneal. Se esperan más informes sobre lo ocurrido..."_

Mallory terminó de leer y las lágrimas volvieron a asomar sus ojos.

- E-El incendio... - murmuró, intentando recordar algo más.

"¡D-Déjame! ¡Detente! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Aaaah!"

Trastabilló hacia atrás y se apoyó en un edificio. Se alejó de inmediato, temiendo que la deteriorada construcción le cayera encima.

Volteó y lo miró con cuidado...

Era rojo. Los ladrillos se veían quemados y toda la parte superior estaba hecha trizas.

Tragó en seco y abrió la puerta de metal del edificio. Entró, preocupada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

Caminó en lo que parecía un lobby. Todo completamente calcinado y bañado en ceniza.  
>Una escalera destrozada se cernía en medio del lobby y dos puertas, cada una a un lado de la escalera.<p>

Se adentró a la derecha y examinó con cuidado.

La única ventana rota y empañada; un escritorio en mal estado en la que reposaba una botella dañada y un sillón viejo frente una mesa de centro.

Mallory se acercó a la mesa y...un revólver se apoyaba sobre esta.

"P-Pero...Odio las armas...Papá, ¡no me hagas esto!", un sollozo resonó en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, y un ruido se escuchó detrás de ella, haciéndola tomar el revólver rápidamente.

- Ha...Ha...Ha... - unos repentinos quejidos se escucharon cerca.

Una viga cayó frente a Mallory. Ella, en un parpadeo, disparó hacia el lugar y apuntó de nuevo.

Respiró entrecortadamente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

El sonido de una botella oscilando...  
>Mallory le disparó justo antes de caer al suelo.<p>

Miró sus manos con sorpresa y miedo.

¿Cómo es que era tan buena...? Y recordó.

Todo.

* * *

><p><em>- Papá...¿Por qué...? Tú lo hiciste, ¿cierto...? ¡Papá! ¡Respóndeme!<em>

_Un hombre le dio la espalda a su hija._

_- Este es el fin de tu entrenamiento, Gwenny... - volteó a verla. La niña retrocedió al ver que los ojos zafiro de su padre se tornaron rojos - ...Mátame..._

_- P-Papá...¿Pero qué dices...? ¡No puedo, papá! ¡Acabas de cometer algo horrible! ¡Pero no puedo-!_

_El mayor tomó a la pequeña niña de largo cabello negro por los hombros y tiró de ella._

_- ¡D-Déjame! ¡Detente! - gimoteó, forcejeando contra su padre - ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Aaaah!_

_El padre de la niña la lanzó contra la pared._

_- Ellos vienen...Ellos...¡Agh! ¡Aah! ¡Mallory! ¡Mátame!_

_Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a gritar. La pequeña se levantó con dolor y se alejó de su padre._

_- Mátame...Antes de que este demonio te mate..._

_Ella contuvo el aliento._

_- ¿D-Demonio...? Te refieres a que..._

_El hombre la miró con ojos llorosos._

_- M-Me han poseído, hija...Es hora de que...tu entrenamiento termine... - lanzó un revólver frente a su hija - ...Mátame...antes de que ellos nos maten a todos..._

_- P-Pero...Odio las armas...Papá, ¡no me hagas esto! - lloró._

_- ¡Sólo hazlo...! ¡No! ¡No! - el gesto del mayor se distorsionó en una repugnante sonrisa - ¡No lo hagas, dulce niña! ¡No! ¡No!_

_Se acercó a ella, que sostenía el arma con manos temblorosas._

_La tomó de los hombros, soltó un grito y acercó el revólver a la frente de su progenitor._

_- Adiós, mi niña..._

_Uno...dos...tres..._

_Y el hombre cayó al suelo de espaldas._

_La niña respiró entrecortadamente, deseando desaparecer.  
>En ese momento, un resplandor rojizo cruzó su ventana y miró. ¡¿Fuego?!<em>

_Caminó de espaldas y salió corriendo de su casa. Cuando llegó al inicio de la escalera al séptimo piso, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en llamas._

_Volvió dentro de su casa y...el cadáver de su padre no estaba ahí._

_Se asustó. Quizás había fallado...Quizás su padre estaba vivo. Y su madre..._

_- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!_

_Corrió, abriendo todas las puertas y registrando todas las habitaciones, en busca de sus padres._

_- ¡Papá! ¡Aaah! ¡Mamááááá!_

_El fuego se adentró en el lugar y trató de apartarse._

_¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdenme!_

_Entonces..._

_Vio algo...Alguien..._

_Alguien adentrándose trabajosamente por el estrecho pasillo de su sala._

_- Tranqui, nena...Voy a sacarte de aquí - una voz habló._

_- ¿P-Papi? - preguntó, aliviada un poco._

_El hombre de cabellos blancos que se acercaba cada vez más, hizo un gesto de sorpresa._

_"No...No es papá..."_

_Lo miró. Era el hombre más extraño que hubiera visto...y ya no sentía miedo._

_Un ruido estruendoso se escuchó, y una viga cayó hacia la niña._

_- ¡Cuidado! - fue lo último que escuchó, antes de sentir ese agudo dolor en su cabeza..._

_..._

* * *

><p>- Vergil...<p>

El aludido cerró los ojos.

- Vergil...

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó él al fin.

Una mujer le sonrió con ternura.

- Trataste de ayudarle...Eso es muy lindo de tu par-

- Ni lo digas...Sólo quiero que los dos se den cuenta de las cosas.

Vergil miró a su compañera con molestia fingida.

- Eva, no es como si yo quisiera seguir escuchando sus lloriqueos. Los dos se aman y son tan estúpidos que confunden amores...Dante cree que es amor paternal, y la otra...bueno, la otra sí entiende que está enamorada.

"Eva" chistó y se apoyó en la barra de la cocina.

- Dante siempre ha sido así...Espero que esa chica encuentre lo que necesita. No fue nada fácil para mí adaptarme a un semi-demonio, tampoco... - comentó ella, dando un sorbo a su café.

- ¡Ah! ¿Ese es el caso? Pues, estás obligada a quedarte aquí aunque no te guste, mi hermosa Evangeline - dijo Vergil, abrazándola por la espalda.

Evangeline rió.

- De verdad espero que Dante pueda ser feliz como tú lo eres conmigo...De verdad lo espero.

Vergil suspiró, decidido a reservar la última palabra que coronaría su acto para con Dante y Mallory...

"Yo también lo espero..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perdón por la tardanza, otra vez, pero no tengo permitido tontear en mi casa TnT En fin, para los que no hayan entendido, la chica que se menciona al último es otro Oc que hice de una novatada llamada "Tortura" ¬_¬ Y aquí la retomo como la "novia" de Vergil xD Es que me quedé sin ideas.<strong>_

_**Espero que dejen review y les guste este cap tan rarito y feo :(**_

_**Hasta ahora n.n**_


	5. Chapter 5: Empezar de nuevo

_**No tengo cara para pedirles perdón por mi tardanza, sinceramente (soy una chica sin identidad TnT) Así que espero que disfruten el capítulo y pues...Felices vacaciones navideñas! n.n**_

_**Capítulo final, y sin más que decir...**_

_**¡Enjoy!**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

><p>- ¿...Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?<p>

"¡V-Vergil! ¡Vergil! ¡Agh, ¿dónde está?!"

Vergil se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró a Evangeline con seriedad.

- Umm...2 horas...Creo que deberías ir por ella, Vergil...

El mencionado negó y dirigió su vista al frente.

- No...Tengo un plan mejor.

Alzó la mano y la chica le dio su teléfono.

- ¡Ya veo, ya veo! ¡Dejarás que Dante se encargue! Qué romántico - ella vitoreó, observando a Vergil.

- Eres muy perspicaz, mi hermosa Evangeline... - se llevó el celular al oído y esperó...

* * *

><p>Dante revolvió cada habitación del Devil May Cry como quien busca "el otro zapato", pero no era el caso. Mallory tenía rato que se había ido, y esperaba que ya estuviera de vuelta.<br>La buscaba a ella.

*¡Quac! ¡Quac! ¡Quac! ¡Quac!*

Un espantoso sonido resonó desde la sala hacia la planta alta del lugar, haciendo que Dante se cubriera los oídos y bajara corriendo por el teléfono.

- ¡Agh! - contestó el teléfono con frustración - ¡¿Qué?!

- ...Ahora no te digo nada.

- Vergil, estoy preocupado por Mallory, ¿sí? N-No puedo pensar bien ahora...

- Justo de ella quería hablarte.

El de gabardina roja se sentó y se sacudió el cabello blanco, tratando de calmarse.

- Habla.

- ...Bueno, ella está en la vieja ciudad calcinada. El barrio bajo que se incendió completo, ¿recuerdas?

Dante abrió los ojos de par en par y apretó el teléfono.

- ¡¿Y qué hace ella ahí?!

Tomó sus llaves y salió rápidamente del negocio.

- A ver, idiota, era necesario que recordara todo. Si querías que tuviera una vida plena después de que, según tú, te iban a arrebatar al "amor de tu vida", pues esta era la única forma de que lo consiguiera. Yo supongo que ahora debe saber perfectamente quién es realmente...O mejor dicho, _qué_ es realmente.

Dante entró a su auto y se dejó caer súbitamente en su asiento, sin entender a qué quería llegar Vergil.

- ...Vergil, ¿de qué demonios me estás hablando...?

- Justamente de eso. En fin, está llorando ya, así que deberías ir de una vez, ¿bien? Adiós.

- ¿"E-Eso"? ¿De qué hablas? Espera, ¡Ver-!

Y la llamada terminó.

- ¡Maldita sea! - el albino lanzó su teléfono al copiloto y encendió su auto rápidamente.

Condujo hacia la vieja ciudad lo más rápido que pudo.

"¿A qué se refería?", empezó a pensar Dante.

Llegó a las afueras de Fortuna y salió del auto. Se acercó al alambrado que tenía ese letrero de "No se acerque" al frente.

Saltó ese alambrado y corrió entre las calles cubiertas de ceniza.

- ¡Mallory! - gritó, buscándola.

Dio vuelta a una calle y siguió corriendo.

- ¡Mallory! ¡Mallory!

- ¡¿D-Dante...?! - una ligera exclamación se escuchó en el lugar.

- ¡Soy yo! ¡Mallory! - Dante se detuvo y miró a todos lados, pero el ambiente tenía esa niebla...Dificultaba mucho el ver.

- ¡Dante! ¡¿E-En dónde estás?! - la voz de Mallory se escuchaba cercana, pero cómo saber en dónde estaba exactamente...

- ¡Mallory-!

Ambos sintieron algo a sus espaldas. Voltearon y se toparon con los ojos azul marino y los azul celeste.

- Ah...Dante... - Mallory se dio la vuelta y abrazó al hombre.

Pero se desvaneció en sus brazos.

- ¿Q-Qué...? - ella miró el suelo sin entender.

Y lo mismo le sucedió a Dante.

- Ja, ja, ja...Dante~ - observó la silueta de Mallory, hablándole a unos 5 metros frente a él.

Corrió hacia ella, pero se volvió a desvanecer entre la niebla.

- Lory...Mallory - un Dante de sonrisa maliciosa extendió su mano hacia la chica.

Ella tomó su mano, que desapareció enseguida.

- No puede ser... - murmuró Dante mirando a su alrededor con desesperación.

- Esta ciudad... - Mallory apretó sus puños, temblando por el miedo.

- ...Esta ciudad...está maldita... - él bajó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula con fiereza, tomando sus pistolas rápidamente.

Mallory sacó el revólver de la hebilla de su pantalón y apuntó hacia la nada.

- ...Si no los mato, no podré llegar a Dante jamás... - dijo ella, dejando de temblar - No...No quiero eso. Yo...quiero estar con él. Incluso si eso está mal porque fui como su hija...Me da igual...Yo nunca lo vi como mi padre, de todas formas...Porque yo lo amo. Así que voy a matarlos a todos ustedes para poder ver a Dante...

Los demonios empezaron a rodear a Dante y Mallory.

Dante disparó con maestría hacia los demonios mientras esquivaba sus ataques y buscaba a Mallory con la mirada.

Ella, por su lado, disparaba a los demonios, pero no lograba hacerles daño.

- Maldición... - gruñó, sin dejar de disparar.

Y sus municiones se agotaron...

- Agh... - lanzó el arma y trató de correr, antes de que un demonio la tomara por la rodilla y la tirara al suelo

- Tú no te irás - una profunda y horrible voz habló.

- ¡Aaah! - ella intentó patear al demonio o zafarse, y no lograba nada.

Escuchó un disparo detrás de ella y se quedó quieta.

Volteó lentamente y miró...

Una chica. Una chica que sostenía una pistola plateada y sonreía con ternura. Mallory contuvo el aliento. La presencia de esa chica era ciertamente...imponente...¿Esa no era la gabardina de Vergil?

- Aw...Así que tú eres la novia de Dante, ¿huh? ¡Qué linda eres! - dijo, disparando a un demonio por detrás de su espalda.

La de cabello negro se alejó, con la mano demoníaca aún tomándola de la rodilla.

- Oh, no tengas miedo. Espera... - le quitó la mano de encima y la ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Q-Quién eres tú? - preguntó Mallory, sintiéndose débil de repente.

El miedo, la frustración y la tristeza acumulados eran demasiado.

La otra chica notó su debilidad y tomó a Mallory de la cadera, atrayéndola hacia ella.

- Oye, tranquila. ¡Soy una amiga de la familia! Digamos que...soy el escudo de Vergil Sparda, ¿bien?

Aceleró el paso, sosteniendo a Mallory y disparó a todos los demonios que se le ponían en frente.

- ¿E-El escudo de...Vergil? - murmuró Mallory, tratando de caminar al paso de la chica.

- Ajá, ajá. ¡Lo tienes! Ahora, dime, ¿nombre?

- M-Mallory Barton...

- Mallory...Ok. ¿Raza?

- ¿Eh...?

- Sí. Humano, ángel, demonio, _reaper_. Me parece que ya existen esas cosas, ¿no es así? - la chica siguió disparando como si fuera los más normal del mundo, sin dejar de hacer preguntas.

- Y-Yo...¿Humana?

- Ok. ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera pregunta? - la empujó al suelo.

Mallory tomó la acción con sorpresa y miró a la de gabardina azul con sorpresa.

- A-Ah... - trató de retroceder.

- Responde. ¿Qué eres? - preguntó ella, apuntando hacia Mallory.

La aludida trató de recuperar el aliento y miró a todos lados.

¿Por qué le estaría preguntando eso?

- Humana.

- Incorrecto.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes saber que no es verdad?! - exclamó la de cabello negro.

- Porque lo sé. Y quiero que tú también te des cuenta. ¿Crees que una niña común y corriente podría aprender lo que tú aprendiste? No...No lo resistiría...Así que ya puedes ir dándote una idea de qué eres en realidad.

Volvió a levantarla, no sin antes dispararle a los demonios alrededor suyo.

- S-Soy... - miró al vacío sin entender.

- Ajá, te escucho - la otra chica volvió a trotar con Mallory.

- Soy... - empezó a recordar su pasado; el pasado que recién había rememorado y abrió los ojos de par en par - Soy un demonio...

- ¡Wow, denle un premio a la niña! Ahora, ¡corre!

* * *

><p>- No puede ser... - Dante siguió disparándole a los demonios que se le ponían en frente, pero no lograba encontrar a Mallory en ningún lugar.<p>

Se apoyó contra un edificio y recuperó el aliento.

- Maldición...Mallory, ¿en dónde estás...?

Escuchó unos disparos cercanos y miró al frente, sorprendido.

- ¡Ay, ya deja de gimotear! ¡Afronta la realidad, Barton! - escuchó el grito de una voz conocida.

- ¡Ah! - y el quejido de otra voz familiar.

Mallory se aferró a la esquina del edificio en el que Dante estaba.

Él corrió hacia Mallory.

- ¡Mallory!

La mencionada volteó y sus ojos llorosos se iluminaron.

- ¡Dante!

Ambos corrieron a su encuentro, y Mallory abrazó a Dante con fuerza. Él no tardó en corresponder el abrazo.

- Dante...Soy un demonio...Soy un-

- Shhh...Ya no lo digas, ¿sí...? - observó la silueta de una mujer cerca de ellos y miró - Eva, ¿Podrías...?

- Jum. No me lo pidas 2 veces - ella se alejó, dejando a la pareja a solas.

Se abrazaron con más fuerza y Dante cerró los ojos.

Desde un inicio, tenía una pista de que Mallory era un demonio. Era como si a_lgo _en ella no fuera normal. Sentía esa extraña sensación de peligro cada vez que estaba con ella, y aún así, trataba de ignorar esa pregunta que siempre se le formulaba como...  
><em>¿Y si Lory fuera un demonio?<em>

Ahora, todo estaba claro. Dante se sentía más tranquilo, a pesar de todo.

- ¿Sabes...? Ya no soy tu tutor... - murmuró él, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello negro de Mallory.

- ¿A-Ah, sí?

- Sí...Significa que ya somos nada desde hoy - se separó de ella y la miró de arriba a abajo.

Mallory sintió una punzada de dolor por esas palabras.

- Somos...¿_nada_?

- Exacto... - el rostro serio de Dante se relajó en una sonrisa cálida - ...Así que, podemos volver a empezar, ¿no te parece?

Los ojos azul zafiro de Mallory volvieron a derramar lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad.

- Sí...Volvamos a empezar... - lo abrazó de nuevo y sonrió.

* * *

><p>- Gracias por todo.<p>

- No sé de qué me hablas, Dante.

- Quieras o no, me ayudaste demasiado, Vergil...Eso lo aprecio mucho.

- Cállate.

El más serio de los gemelos se dio la vuelta y cruzó los brazos.

La chica que lo acompañaba se quitó la gabardina de Vergil y se la puso a él sobre los hombros.

- Lo que quiso decir fue: "Ha sido un placer" - dijo ella.

- Un fastidio, más bien. No me esperaba que la ciudad estuviera maldita, sinceramente.

- Bueno, ahora sabemos por qué estaba restringida, amor mío...

Mallory abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿"Amor mío"? ¡Señor Vergil!

Él volteó y miró a Mallory con fastidio.

- ...Evangeline es mi esposa, ¿sí? No quería decírtelo porque sabía que reaccionarías así-

- ¡¿Está casado?!

- ...¿Ves? ¿Ves lo que te digo, Eva? Estamos jodidos... - gruñó Vergil, acomodándose la gabardina.

- Je, je, je...Ay, Vergil...Bueno, ha sido enserio entretenido haberlos ayudado. Espero que sepas lo que quieres. En fin, nos vamos. ¡Bye, bye!

Evangeline tomó a Vergil de la mano y salió de Devil May Cry con él.

Ni Dante, ni Mallory supieron a quién se dirigía Evangeline con "Espero que sepas lo que quieres".

Aún así, tuvieron la pequeña pista de que les hablaba a ambos.

- ...Todo esto me ha dado hambre...¿Quieres pizza? - Dante se acercó al teléfono sobre el escritorio, y Mallory sonrió.

- Claro, claro...Te amo, Dante...

Dante la miró, sorprendido e ignorando totalmente la voz del otro lado de la línea.

- M-Mallory...

Ella sonrió, contenta por haberle arrebatado un sonrojo al albino.

- Nada, nada. No dije nada. Ja, ja, ja, ja~

**Fin**


End file.
